


Tyrants

by unoriginalwriter



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unoriginalwriter/pseuds/unoriginalwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new sort of touching for Derek. He's touched plenty of girls, fondled and kissed and even been inside of, but somehow just touching Casey feels different. It's almost a new activity for him, a new thing in life he's discovered has been hiding from him, and now that he's got it, he's got her, he's not willing to go back to a life of not knowing this kind of touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyrants

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the time span of thirty minutes so beware of fast pace writing. I've been wanting to post something Dasey, for they are my one and only otp, the two people who haunt my days and nights, so this was a spontaneous thing. I know not many people leave kudos or reviews, but if this gets any, I might make this a one or two time thing, if so desired, as in I'll write a few more parts to this because I already started and I do have a plan.

It's a new sort of touching for Derek. He's touched plenty of girls, fondled and kissed and even been inside of, but somehow just touching Casey feels different. It's almost a new activity for him, a new thing in life he's discovered has been hiding from him, and now that he's got it, he's got her, he's not willing to go back to a life of not knowing this kind of touching.

Her skin is smooth, courtesy to the sweet scented location he's watched her put on her legs in the morning before school, and even though she had her own room to perform this daily act in, she chose the bathroom when he was brushing his teeth. Her legs are long and slender, a reminder that he's never touched a dancer before and he never wants to touch anyone that isn't a dancer or Casey ever again.

He's thought about this a lot. And if you asked him how often, he might say once or twice when really the honest answer would be every day since she merged herself into his life. Derek's always been the kind to go after the things labeled as " _Stay away, Derek,_ " and given the fact she was his step sister, and his dad was finally happy with his new wife, he actually refrained, and from the one thing he ever wanted this much.

He didn't just want to touch her body or make her quiver and shake beneath him. He wanted to talk to her at two am when he couldn't sleep. He wanted to sit next to her on the couch or on a bench in public and hold her hand, a public display of affection he never wanted any part of before Casey. He wanted to know the soft side of her, which he saw a lot given their living situation, but he wanted to know the soft side of her he couldn't see, the soft side of her that was forbidden. She was the forbidden fruit, and of course that label only stuck for so long, because even through all the temptation, all the refined lust and acquiesced affection, he's got her legs wrapping around his waist and he realizes maybe waiting and resisting the temptation made this moment even better than it might have been if he hadn't held off for so long.

Three years. Three years he resisted, three years he pinned after Casey, and now he's got her against his lips and molded to his naked skin. She's sweating just near her neck, a drop of sweat rolling under her ear and he actually licks at it and he's not surprised that it tastes sweet and exactly like Casey. She whimpers, like she knows what he did, and her hips roll up in a collision with his own. It's a back and forth fight, two waists moving together in a war of who will win, and as usual, it ends up being Derek. He gets her hips pinned down to his bed, and he knows he's not going to be able to sleep in it at all, even come into his room without his dick standing in remembrance. And now she's breathing heavy against his neck and her hands are clutching onto his biceps, holding onto him like she's terrified of the next step. But he's got her and he's already made sure she's safe with him, that she's got nothing to worry about. And she feels it, the trust, this new, affectionate side of Derek and she knows it's okay even when he's inside of her. She's wet and he feels her everywhere, suffocating him. It's almost painful and he can't remember sex ever feeling like this, because it's not just sex, it's love making and it's with Casey. Everything with Casey was different, everything was more colorful, more exciting and thrilling. He couldn't ever get enough.

"Case," he rasps into her neck, preparing himself with the notion that this is about to be the best thing that he's ever accomplished. And it's not a game, or even a war anymore. It's sex with Casey, and it's not about winning over her, even though it still kind of is, but it's more about feeling her and being one with her. He's not sure he's ready to move, to really feel her, but her hands move down from his arms and she grasps onto his hips, tugging him forward. He's ready but he's not, and he begins to move. He curses in his head and a few times he thinks he lets some words slip but that can't be because Casey always reprimanded him for his foul language. But this is a new side of Casey that he hasn't seen before, and he wonders if she likes profound language when having sex, and if she does, he does too. So he whispers filth into her ear, licking at her skin and he knows it's turning her on because he can feel her around him every time he says something of sin.

He can tell when she's about to come because she gets even tighter and she's gasping and moaning against his lips, and while it's enough to get him off, he slows down to a steady pace just so he can feel her for longer. He used to wonder why Casey kept a diary of her days, but now he knows why because he suddenly wants to write this down, every detail so he can remember it in full.

When she comes, it's when he picks up his pace and he whispers into her ear that she's driving him crazy, and his words must be her undoing because she yelps rather loudly and Derek has to clamp an unwillingly hand over her mouth because their family is right downstairs. If anything, they would probably think they were fighting, and Derek realizes if this happens again, their fighting might just come in handy for once, because nobody gets in the way of Derek and Casey fighting. They stay far, far away which is exactly where Derek wants them at this point. Another part of him wants to fuck her in front of the whole school, just so they can see that he's finally got her and she's finally his, and it's not in a smug way, it's in a way that says "this girl is finally mine." But Derek has always been a greedy bastard and he's not about to let anyone so much as look at Casey again.

He's not sure what this means, if it's meant to mean anything, but it does and he wants it to be something that happens again. And what Derek wants, Derek gets, forbidden or not.


End file.
